On Rainy Night
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Malam ini, Yuta bisa mengistirahatkan diri karena memori baru di tengah hujan badai Tags : JenTa, NCT (maaf, summary nya berantakan) #YutaUkeDays #YutaHaremDays


.

On Rainy Night (Lee Jeno x Nakamoto Yuta)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Jeno tidak tahu harus merutuki sepupu Jaemin yang secara tiba-tiba datang ke Seoul, atau Jaemin yang melepas tangan dari sang sepupu dengan alasan tempat tinggalnya sudah penuh dan memilih menitipkan kakak sepupunya pada Jeno. Padahal, hari ini adalah salah satu hari dimana Jeno mendapat libur dari kegiatan kuliah yang sibuk, dan dia malah harus mengurusi orang asing titipan manusia manis marga Na yang sayangnya adalah temannya dari masa sekolah menengah pertama.

Nama sepupu Jaemin adalah Nakamoto Yuta, singkatnya dipanggil Yuta. Si cerewet yang berusia empat tahun di atasnya, perhatian karena membuatkan makanan untuknya sekaligus menyebalkan karena membuang berbagai makanannya -yang sudah kadaluarsa- dengan kejam. Dia orang yang menyenangkan, walau kadang menyeramkan kalau sudah mengeluarkan tenaganya. Sehari tinggal dengan Yuta, tidak membuat Jeno mengerti dengan orang menyebalkan itu.

.

Mata Jeno terbuka, saat seseorang memaksakan diri untuk turut menempati kasur kecil yang dia gunakan. Pandangan mengantuknya menemukan Yuta yang seharusnya ada di kamar sebelah yang ditempati si Pemuda Nakamoto, beberapa jam terakhir . . .

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jeno tanpa mengubah posisinya untuk memberi tempat, berusaha tidak bergerak seinci pun walau Yuta mendorong tubuhnya

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan hujan badai di luar?" Gerutu Yuta, membuat Jeno mengernyit dan melihat jam meja yang menunjukkan pukul Sebelas Malam. Bukan hal yang aneh, kalau dia yang biasa begadang tidur cepat hari ini karena menghadapi Yuta yang cerewet benar-benar melelahkan

"Ruang tinggalku tidak bocor, tidak ada alasan aku harus bangun di tengah hujan badai" Asal Jeno disambung dengan ringisan keras, karena Yuta mencubit pinggangnya tanpa ampun

"Kau harus mengubah posisimu, aku ingin menempati kasur ini" Perintah Yuta dengan kejam setelahnya, membuat Jeno beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan hendak pergi ke kamar lain yang seharusnya ditempati Yuta

"Mau kemana?" Jeno menoleh dengan malas untuk melihat Yuta yang menatap dengan pandangan antara kesal dan . . . takut? Entahlah, Jeno terlalu mengantuk untuk menerjemahkan pandangan Yuta

"Kamar lainnya. Kita tidak mungkin tidur bersama kan? Lagipula, kasur ini tidak bisa menampung dua orang dewasa, seperti kau dan aku" Mereka tidak terlalu dekat untuk bisa disebut 'kita' kan?

"Pasti bisa, tubuhku tidak sebesar itu. Aku tidak akan mengambil banyak tempat" Yuta memang terkesan kasar seharian ini, tapi daripada disebut perintah, tidakkah ini seperti Yuta memohon agar tidak ditinggalkan? Tapi, yang Jeno mengerti adalah Yuta mengganggu istirahatnya

"Tadi, kau bilang, ingin menempati kasurku. Sekarang, kau bilang, kau tidak akan mengambil banyak tempat. Jangan membuatku bingung!" Jeno masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur dengan nyaman, setelah satu hari yang seharusnya tenang dirusak oleh Yuta. Dia melontarkan kekesalan, bersamaan dengan bunyi gemuruh dari hujan badai yang masih berlangsung di luar

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh meminta maaf. Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku" Tangan Yuta meraih sisi pakaian Jeno, sementara Jeno memperhatikan si Nakamoto yang menunduk setelah dia marahi, atau mungkin karena suara gemuruh tadi. Melihat Yuta seperti itu, membuat rasa kantuknya seketika menghilang digantikan rasa bersalah. Apa dia memang terlalu kasar pada Yuta?

"Kau . . . " Suara gemuruh kembali terdengar, saat Jeno baru membuka mulut dan Pemuda marga Lee itu bisa merasakan pegangan Yuta pada pakaiannya berubah menjadi cengkraman

"Aku tidak akan membuat masalah, aku akan tidur tanpa keributan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu pindah ke tempat lain" Ujar Yuta tanpa mengangkat pandangannya, Jeno melepaskan tangan Yuta dari pakaiannya dan merasakan tangan itu gemetar

"Yuta-Hyung, kau takut dengan hujan badai?" Jeno bertanya seraya mengimbangi tingginya dengan Yuta di sisi tempat tidur, menggunakan nada halus yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menghibur keponakannya saat menangis. Bukan Jeno menganggap Yuta itu kekanakan,, tapi saat ini Yuta memiliki perasaan halus seperti keponakannya yang masih kecil

"Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku" Yuta tidak menjawab secara langsung, tapi Jeno mengerti dan kembali menempati tempat tidurnya dengan posisi memiringkan tubuhnya. Yuta menempati bagian luar dan hanya mengambil sedikit bagian seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, sementara tangannya meraih sedikit bagian dari lengan pakaian Jeno

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian memegang tanganku saja?" Respon Jeno melihat yang dilakukan Yuta. Kembali menunda istirahat karena rasa ingin tahu pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya, melupakan gerutu atau sumpah serapah yang sempat dia lontarkan mengenai betapa menyebalkan Yuta selama satu hari ini

"Kalau aku memegang tanganmu dan kau tidak menyukainya, kau akan menghempas tanganku, dan aku tidak suka dihempaskan. Ah, ini membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang menyedihkan" Yuta menutup matanya dengan rapat, saat gemuruh kembali terdengar

"Benar. Kupikir, kau memang orang yang menyedihkan, Hyung" Canda Jeno seraya menarik Yuta yang terlalu menepi di sisi tempat tidur, sebelum Yuta melayangkan cubitan menyakitkan atau tendangan mematikan yang si Nakamoto miliki. Gemuruh kembali terdengar, Yuta memegang erat pada bagian belakang pakaian Jeno

"Biasanya, senandung akan membuat ketakutan berkurang, tapi suaraku tidak sebagus itu" Tangan Jeno berpindah dari bahu Yuta, menutup telinganya agar tidak lagi mendengar suara gemuruh. Manik Yuta bertemu dengan Jeno yang kembali mengantuk saat tubuhnya bertemu dengan tempat tidur, Jeno memberi senyum tipis sebelum menguap karena rasa kantuk

"Tidurlah, ada aku disini" Jeno merapatkan matanya, memutus kontak dengan pandangan Yuta yang beralih pada bibirnya. Mengerti yang Jeno katakan, Yuta memejamkan matanya dan bersiap melabuhkan diri di alam mimpi

'JDAR!' Suara gemuruh yang kuat membuat mata Yuta kembali terbuka dan Heedo yang masih sedikit sadar bisa merasakan tangan Yuta di bagian belakang pakaiannya kembali gemetar, sepertinya menutupi telinga saja tidak cukup untuk mengurangi ketakutannya

"Jangan merasa takut, Yuta-Hyung. Ada aku disini, jangan khawatir" Tangan Jeno mengusap bagian belakang kepala Yuta untuk menenangkannya, matanya kembali terbuka untuk melihat sorot ketakutan Yuta dan menatapnya seperti ingin meyakinkan Yuta tidak perlu takut karena ada dirinya

"Tidurlah, mimpi yang indah" Gumam Jeno, saat mata Yuta mulai terpejam untuk menjelajahi Dunia Mimpi. Gemuruh menghampiri pendengaran keduanya, namun Yuta rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan karena Jeno berada di sisinya

"Aku baru tahu, kau bisa terlihat manis" Komentar Jeno, melihat ekspresi tenang Yuta saat tidur. Seratus Delapan Puluh Derajat berbeda dengan bagaimana bila Yuta sedang bangun yang seringkali menyebalkan

" . . . dan cantik" Sambung Jeno seraya memindahkan tangannya pada bahu Yuta, sebelum menyusul yang lebih tua menuju Dunia Mimpi.

.

Malam itu, Yuta bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya karena memori baru di tengah hujan badai. Memori selain orangtuanya yang saling beradu suara tinggi tanpa mempedulikan dirinya terbangun karena gemuruh hujan badai, membiarkan Yuta Kecil bersandar pada dinding kamar dengan pendengarannya terus menangkap pertengkaran orangtuanya dan gemuruh hujan yang seolah bersahutan hingga akhirnya kembali tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Hari berhujan bukanlah masalah, namun Yuta selalu merasa ketakutan pada malam berhujan. Hingga usia empat belas tahun, dia selalu terbangun dan menangis kalau dia hanya sendiri di tengah malam berhujan, membuat Ibunya datang dengan ekspresi bingung. Semenjak usianya lima belas tahun, dia mulai mengontrol tangisan maupun ekspresinya, namun ketakutan pada hujan badai terlalu sulit dia atasi, rasa kesepian dan memori menyakitkan membuatnya selalu terjaga dengan tubuh gemetar.

Tapi, mulai hari ini, dia memiliki memori menyenangkan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman pada malam berhujan. Pemuda Asing yang adalah teman dari sepupu manisnya, menemani dan menenangkannya malam ini. Lee Je No yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya, Lee Je No yang seharian dia ganggu dengan berbagai omelan, Lee Je No yang baru Yuta ketahui memiliki sisi menarik, dan Lee Je No yang memberi memori menyenangkan di malam berhujan.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Sebenarnya sih, ngga ada persiapan buat bulan ini, karena aibuk ngelakuin persiapan buat hari raya. Jadi, fanfic ini fanfic lamaku yang lumayan aku suka dan coba posting ulang sebagai fanfic event bulan ini. Kalo ada nama lain yang nyelip, mohon maklum ya. Makasih, yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
